Obsessed
by Azova10
Summary: Kisah seorang pria yang mengaku straight, tapi memiliki obsesi aneh pada bokong sahabatnya yang juga seorang pria. CHANBAEK (FIX PWP)


Chanyeol bukan gay. Ia bisa pastikan itu dengan melakukan hal nekat seperti mengocok satu penis sambil memberikan blow-job di penis lainnya, dan ia akan tetap memenangkan perhargaan straight. Namun pada satu pria ini—Baekhyun, yang mana adalah sahabat sejak kecilnya, entah kenapa Chanyeol merasakan satu obsesi yang tak biasa. Bukan paras cantik atau bentuk tubuh molek milik Baekhyun, melainkan bokongnya. Ya, bongkahan kenyal yang berisi itu _lah_ yang menjadi obsesi Chanyeol. Tapi tentunya tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu, termasuk Baekhyun sendiri.

Chanyeol terkadang menggoda Baekhyun dengan menepuk bokongnya. Sesekali ia akan meremasnya, lalu melepasnya jika Baekhyun mulai kesal. Katakanlah pria bermarga Park itu beruntung, karena Baekhyun tampaknya tak mencurigai aksi terselubungnya. Tapi percayalah, jika Baekhyun berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol dan tak ada orang di sekitar mereka, mata pria jangkung itu tak pernah lepas dari bokong sintal si mungil. Terdengar seperti maniak? Ya. Itu sebabnya Chanyeol merahasiakannya dari orang-orang—untuk melindungi image-nya.

Sialnya, hari ini tampaknya Tuhan sedang menguji iman Chanyeol. Pasalnya, pria jangkung bersurai ash grey itu baru saja masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun untuk menjemput si mungil Byun, tapi ia sudah diberi pemandangan yang berhasil membuat tenggorokannya kering. Itu adalah Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap hanya dengan mengenakan kaos longgar dan celana dalam berwarna hitam, yang mana membuat bongkahan kenyal itu tercetak dengan **sangat** jelas.

Reaksi Chanyeol? Jangan ditanyakan lagi. Pria jangkung itu sudah ketar-ketir menenangkan detakan jantungnya dengan mengepalkan kuat kedua tangannya, mati-matian berusaha menahan diri agar tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan meremas bongkahan kenyal yang nyaris merobohkan dinding imannya itu.

Ugh, kenapa bokong Baekhyun sangat menggoda?! Benarkah ia seorang pria?! Kenapa pula dia—

"Oh, sial." Bersamaan dengan perang batinnya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengumpat. Bulir keringat menuruni pelipisnya. Bola matanya bergerak ke bawah, tepat ke sesuatu yang menonjol di antara selangkangannya.

Ia ereksi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **OBSESSED**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol** ** &** **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy** **, PWP(?)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengalami dilema. Setengah panik—sebenarnya, karena otaknya dengan jelas memberikan komando agar ia segera pergi dari sana sebelum Baekhyun menyadari tingkahnya yang seperti maniak, tapi kedua kakinya justru bergerak mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, matanya berkonspirasi dengan kedua kakinya. Chanyeol tak berhenti menatap bokong Baekhyun, terlalu intens malahan.

Hal terakhir yang Chanyeol tahu, ia telah bersimpuh di hadapan bokong Baekhyun (yang tidur membelakanginya) sambil membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya ia menyentuh bongkahan kenyal itu tanpa ada kain penghalang. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sial. Ia jadi penasaran. Haruskah ia memberanikan diri selagi Baekhyun masih tidur? Tapi bagaimana kalau ia ketahuan? Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya nanti? Tapi ereksinya mulai menyiksa, sementara bokong itu—demi apapun—sangat menggodanya. Tangannya bahkan sudah gatal ingin menyentuhnya.

Jadi, ya atau tidak?

Ya? Tidak? Ya? Tidak?

"Ck, persetan dengan image."

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol mengikuti ego-nya. Sambil sesekali mengecek Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol terulur menuju bokong pria mungil itu. Ia mengelusnya secara melingkar, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu memberikan pijatan lembut. Chanyeol mengulum senyumannya. Astaga, ia benar-benar menikmati ini. Bokong Baekhyun begitu lembut, begitu sintal, membuatnya ingin meremasnya lagi dan lagi.

"Nghh.."

Mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sontak menarik kedua tangannya. Pria tinggi itu menatap awas pria mungil di hadapannya dengan napas tertahan. Jantungnya berdentum menggila. Ia pasti tanpa sadar meremas bokong Baekhyun terlalu keras tadi. Sial, kenapa kau begitu ceroboh, Park Chanyeol?!—rutuk Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi setelah beberapa detik dalam posisi seperti itu, tak ada yang terjadi. Chanyeol mengerjap bingung. Pikirnya, apakah Tuhan baru saja menyelamatkannya? Baekhyun justru kembali terlelap, seolah sesuatu yang meremas bokongnya adalah bagian dari mimpi. Penasaran, Chanyeol pun kembali menyentuh bokong Baekhyun, kali ini masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya. Dan percaya atau tidak, Baekhyun sama sekali tak terganggu. Ia bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dibuatnya. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa diuntungkan, dan ia sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Karena dengan begitu, ia bisa melampiaskan obsesinya dengan puas. Tak membuang banyak waktu, Chanyeol pun kembali menggoda bokong Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak di bawah celana dalam hitam Baekhyun, meraba juga mengelus lembut permukaan kulit bokong Baekhyun yang seperti bokong bayi, meremasnya dengan gemas, dan sesekali menggoyangkannya seperti bola.

"Sial." Jakun Chanyeol bergerak naik-turun. Terlihat jelas pria tinggi itu benar-benar menikmatinya, atau mungkin—terangsang oleh bokong si mungil Byun. Entahlah, sensasinya terasa berbeda ketika tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan bokong Baekhyun, dan ini jauh terasa lebih menyenangkan. Chanyeol jadi semakin penasaran jika ia melakukan _lebih_. Akankah Baekhyun menggelinjang jika ia menyelipkan telunjuknya di antara bongkahan kenyal itu, mengerjai lingkaran berkedut disana, dan memasukinya hingga—

" **Sudah kuduga itu memang kau."**

Chanyeol tersentak oleh suara itu. Atensinya bergeser pada sumber suara, dan ia tak bisa untuk tak melotot detik berikutnya. Disana—di hadapannya, ia melihat Baekhyun tengah menatapnya. Ya, mata sipit pria mungil terbuka seutuhnya, dan mereka menusuk manik Chanyeol.

"B–Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tergagap, wajahnya tampak pucat pasi. Kedua tangannya yang tadi menempel di bokong Baekhyun, dengan teratur keluar dari balik celana dalam hitam itu. Ia kalang kabut. "A–aku..aku bisa jelaskan! I–ini..uh..aku..sebenarnya–"

"Sebenarnya kau adalah maniak?" tuding Baekhyun seraya menutup bokongnya dengan selimut.

"B–bukan! Aku bukan maniak! Aku bersumpah!" Chanyeol terang-terangan mengelak.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyentuh bokongku saat aku sedang tidur? Kau suka padaku?" tembak Baekhyun, dan itu langsung membuat wajah Chanyeol memanas sampai ke telinga. Bola mata pria tinggi itu bergerak gelisah, ia tergagap di tempat. Tak tahu kenapa ia tak langsung mengelak seperti barusan. Otaknya blank begitu saja.

"I–itu..aku..uh.."

"Mengaku saja, Park."

"Eh?" Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Sudah lama aku mencurigai gelagatmu, tapi aku tak bisa sembarang menuduhmu jika tak ada bukti kuat. Itu sebabnya aku menyiapkan semua ini untuk memancingmu." Baekhyun mendekati sisi wajah Chanyeol, lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Kau memang menyukaiku, kan? Kau adalah gay, sama sepertiku~"

Dan Chanyeol tidak membantah. Serius, ia tak tahu kenapa ia diam saja dituduh begitu, padahal selama ini ia yakin bahwa dirinya adalah seorang straight. Mungkinkah karena senyuman Baekhyun yang menggoda, atau karena pergerakan lidah si mungil Byun di telinganya yang meluluhlantakkan logikanya? Chanyeol tak tahu. Namun yang pasti, ia benar-benar mati kutu saat Baekhyun duduk tepat di atas perutnya, menggesekkan bokong sintal itu dengan penisnya yang ereksi.

"Ugh.." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang nyaris lolos dari mulutnya. Sial. Kenapa rasanya nikmat sekali?

"Penismu bahkan sudah ereksi. Kau benar-benar seperti maniak, Yeollie~" goda Baekhyun sambil membuka retsleting celana jeans Chanyeol. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika dihadapkan pemandangan langka yang berhasil menyulut libidonya. "Kau tahu? Sudah setahun lebih aku tidak melakukan seks dengan pria." Ia mainkan jemarinya di atas tonjolan keras itu, menikmati bagaimana pre-cum dengan jelas membasahi celana dalam berwarna abu yang dipakai Chanyeol. "Kau mau melakukan _nya_ denganku?"

"A–apa? AKH!" Chanyeol terkejut ketika tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun mengeluarkan penis besarnya, dan meremasnya tanpa rasa canggung. Tidak hanya itu, pria mungil itu bahkan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, lalu mengelus tubuh atletisnya dengan gerakan sesual. "Baek–ughh..hentikan.."

Baekhyun kembali menyeringai. Ia suka sekali melihat pemandangan erotis di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana keringat membuat lembab surai ash grey Chanyeol, sementara pria tinggi itu mati-matian menahan desahannya. Hell, pria gay mana yang akan melewatkan _hidangan_ seperti ini?

"Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku memasukkan _nya_ langsung? Aku tidak suka blow-job."

"Ap–memasukkan apa? Kemana?" tanya Chanyeol was-was.

"Kemana lagi?" Baekhyun menuntun jemari Chanyeol ke bokongnya, tepat pada lingkaran berkedutnya. "Tentu saja ke _sini_ ~"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menolak semua ini, tapi anehnya tubuhnya malah bereaksi lain. Jemarinya menggesek lipatan bokong Baekhyun, menggoda lubang anusnya.

"Nghh..Yeolh..." Baekhyun mendesah. Dan sialnya, itu meningkatkan libido Chanyeol.

Tak tahu apa yang merasukinya, Chanyeol kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berbuat _lebih_. Sementara jemari tangan kanannya mencari titik nikmat Baekhyun di dalam _sana_ , tangan kirinya mengarah pada bokong Baekhyun untuk diremas secara konstan. Lupakan segala pemikiran tentang orientasi seksualnya yang mulai dipertanyakan, yang terpantul dalam iris Chanyeol hanyalah Baekhyun. Si mungil yang tengah mendesah di atas tubuhnya itu benar-benar merobohkan pertahanannya.

"Mnhh..Chan–ahh..aku–tidak tahan lagi!" Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang. Ia cabut paksa jemari Chanyeol di dalam lubangnya, lalu memosisikan dirinya pada penis tegang di hadapannya. Pria mungil itu sama sekali tak menanyakan kesiapan Chanyeol atau apapun, hanya langsung menanamkan penis besar itu ke dalam lubang senggamanya.

"Akhhh.." Keduanya mendesis tertahan.

Satu sama lain belum ada yang bergerak. Baekhyun berusaha menahan rasa sakit di lubangnya yang seperti dirobek, sementara Chanyeol menahan rasa nikmat tak terdeskripsikan yang mendera tubuhnya—terutama di penisnya. Entahlah, ada _sesuatu_ disana. _Sesuatu_ yang berhasil menghentakkan jantungnya begitu kuat, juga meciptakan hasrat aneh yang mendidihkan darahnya sampai ke kepala. Namun belum sempat Chanyeol mencerna semua itu, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menyambar bibirnya. Pria mungil itu menciumnya. Dan—catat, menggunakan lidah.

Chanyeol melotot dibuatnya. Well, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia berciuman, tapi bersama seorang pria? Itu adalah kali pertama dalam dua puluh tahun hidupnya, dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, adalah sahabat sejak kecilnya yang tengah meraup bibirnya dengan ganas itu. Sial, sial, sial!—Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa bibir Baekhyun terasa begitu manis? Ia tak seharusnya menikmati cumbuan itu, apalagi membalasnya, tapi kenapa hal yang dilakukannya justru bertolak belakang dengan logikanya?

"Anghh..ermhh..nyahh.."

Perpaduan suara tabrakan kulit pun menghiasi ruangan itu saat Baekhyun mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Semakin cepat ia melakukannya, semakin liar pula bibirnya bermain di permukaan bibir tebal Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu menggigit-gigit bibir bawah si jangkung, kemudian mengajak lidah mereka untuk berperang. Tertantang oleh aksi berani itu, Chanyeol lantas mendominasi permainan. Ia dorong lidah Baekhyun, lalu mengeksploitasi isi mulut pria mungil itu. Ia berikan french kiss terbaiknya, sehingga genangan saliva mengalir di sudut bibir Baekhyun, membuat si mungil Byun kewalahan.

"Ahh..ohhh..Chan–yeolhh..aku..akan..sampai..nghh.." Merasakan akan segera mendapatkan ejakulasi pertamanya, Baekhyun pun menghentakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat. Namun bukannya membantu, Chanyeol malah mendorong Baekhyun ke belakang sehingga persatuan mereka terlepas. "Apa yang kau laku–aahh!" Baekhyun yang semula ingin protes, malah dibuat memekik saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjilat lubang anusnya. Alhasil, pria mungil itu kembali mendesah.

Beberapa menit pun Chanyeol habiskan dengan meremas bokong Baekhyun sambil menusuk lubang senggama itu dengan lidahnya. Tak ada rasa jijik atau kejanggalan lainnya, pria bersurai ash grey itu malah cenderung menikmatinya. Semakin banyak desahan yang Baekhyun kumandangkan, Chanyeol semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh molek itu.

"Uhh..Chan, kumohon..anghhh.." pinta Baekhyun di antara desahannya. Ia melirik Chanyeol, memberikan puppy-eyes andalannya pada pria tinggi itu. "M–masuki..akuhh.."

Diundang begitu, Chanyeol lantas menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia posisikan penisnya yang mengacung marah pada kedutan di antara bongkahan kenyal Baekhyun, lalu mendorongnya agar tertanam sempurna. Tak menunggu barang sedetik, Chanyeol langsung saja menghentakkan penisnya di dalam sana. Lalu, Baekhyun sendiri? Tentu saja ia menikmatinya. Ejakulasinya yang tadi tertunda, kini keluar membanjiri perut kotak-kotak Chanyeol.

Tapi itu bukan akhir dari permainan.

Chanyeol masih menghujam Baekhyun di belakang sana, sambil memberikan rangsangan dengan memilin nipple dan meremas penis pria mungil itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Tubuhnya terlonjak mengikuti irama Chanyeol, dan ia kembali menyebut nama sahabat sejak kecilnya di antara desau erotis. Baekhyun sudah merasa lelah, tapi di saat bersamaan tak ingin menghentikan Chanyeol. Kegiatan mereka sudah terlalu panas dan nikmat untuk dihentikan. Jadi tak ada jalan lain selain melanjutkannya.

Pergumulan pun kian memanas.

.

.

Baekhyun meringis merasakan perih di bokongnya saat ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ia mendesis perlahan, mencoba menahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung memberinya tatapan menusuk. "Tak ada pria yang masih baik-baik saja setelah lubangnya _diserang_ selama tiga jam, Chanyeol." desisnya penuh sarkasme.

"Maaf.." cicit Chanyeol, merasa tidak enak. Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya bosan. "Kau mau buang air kecil? Biar kubantu."

"Tidak usah. Yang ada, kau pasti menyerangku lagi di kamar mandi."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Tanpa memedulikan sindiran Baekhyun barusan, ia bantu pria mungil itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Mana mungkin aku sekejam itu, Baek. Lagipula, itu kan salahmu sendiri yang menggodaku duluan."

"Yak! Bukankah kau duluan yang meraba-raba bokongku?! Dasar maniak!" Baekhyun protes. Dan Chanyeol meringis tanpa dosa. Ia benar-benar lupa tentang itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Maaf ya?" Chanyeol mengalah. Ia memberikan tatapan-memohonnya pada Baekhyun, yang sudah pasti sangat ampuh meluluhkan hati pria mungil itu.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Berjanjilah kau takkan melakukan hal itu dengan pria atau wanita manapun. Kau kekasihku mulai sekarang."

"E–eh? Kekasih? Maksudmu, kita berdua?" tanya Chanyeol, setengah terkejut-setengah tak percaya.

"Tentu saja kita. Memangnya siapa lagi?" Baekhyun menunduk seraya memainkan jemarinya. Bibir pinkish-nya mengerucut lucu, warnanya hampir menyerupai warna semburat di pipinya. "Dan lagi, aku hanya melakukan seks dengan orang yang kusukai, kau tahu?!"

Chanyeol menganga kecil, pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas. 'Orang yang kusukai', katanya. Jadi selama ini, Baekhyun memiliki perasaan khusus padanya? Astaga, bagaimana ini? Ia senang sekali.

"Yak, cepat berjanji." perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru sadar pria mungil itu mengulurkan jari kelingking padanya, dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa bisa ditahan. Sesuatu terasa menggelitiki sekitar perutnya, yang kemudian merambat menghangatkan dadanya. Chanyeol tahu betul perasaan apa itu. Ia pernah merasakannya pada beberapa wanita, namun entah kenapa ia lebih suka saat merasakannya pada Baekhyun yang seorang pria. Chanyeol tak tahu apa atau bagaimana, tapi yang pasti Baekhyun seolah memberinya euforia yang lebih indah.

"Aku berjanji, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Baekhyun, membuat sebuah janji. Lalu mengecup sekilas bibir tipis itu. "Mulai detik ini, aku milikmu, dan kau milikku."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit. Ia peluk tubuh tegap di hadapannya dengan erat, yang kemudian dibalas sama erat oleh Chanyeol. Menikmati desiran hangat nan menggelitik dalam hati masing-masing.

"Jadi, ronde berikutnya di kamar mandi?"

Baekhyun sontak melotot. Ia hendak melayangkan protes, tapi Chanyeol terlanjur membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman memabukkan. Well, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk Baekhyun.

 **THE END**

FF ini khusus saya buatkan untuk **parkayoung** yang berulang tahun hari ini, dengan tujuan meningkatkan kemesumannya. Anyhey, all the best for you. Moga kau suka kadonya ya, nak.

BTW, kali ini masuk kategori PWP, kan? Semogaaa. Sumpah otak saya ngebul pas ngetik adegan enaena-nya. Yah pokoknya teruntuk yadongers yang membaca FF ini (terutama ayoung), semoga kalian puas dah. Kalau gak puas, masukin dildo aja /plak!/

So, REVIEW?

PS. Malam ini, saya apdet jamaah bareng beberapa author kaporit kalian: **hyurien92, kang seulla, railash61, redapplee, chiakibee, parkayoung, baekbychuu, onlan94 (on wattpad), purflowerian, dobbyuudobby (on wattpad)**. Silakan mampir ke lapak mereka ya, dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak.

PSS. HAPPY BAEKHYUNNIE DAY!


End file.
